fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico
Rico is a biker/chili maker. He was a Closer in Papa's Taco Mia!, until Freezeria, when Kahuna took his place. Boomer later replaced Kahuna. Rico is chubby male who loves and makes chili, and hopes to one day own his own Chiliria. Flipdeck Info This tough biker arrived with an attitude as a Closer in Papa’s Taco Mia!, but after a relaxing vacation on Calypso Island he started to mellow out. When he’s not visiting Papa’s restaurants, he’s riding around the country and sampling chili at various roadhouses. Rico is perfecting his own original chili recipe, and hopes that customers will one day line up to try a bowl of his chili! Appearance Rico is an obese man with a black vest, sunglasses, and a blue bandana. His white t-shirt has light stains, and he wears a chained belt on his blue jeans. He has a ratted beard and moustache, and face is lightly dusted with freckles. He wears a blue bandana, and normally wears black-lensed sunglasses. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Black Beans * White Rice * Onions * Tomatoes * Loco Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Mint Sundae with Creameo Bits * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Mint Shaving * Creamo * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Butter * Drink: ** Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Wingeria * 8 Atomic Chicken Strips * 8 Buffalo Boneless Wings * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Chili * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Purple Burple Drizzle (ChocolateChocolate SyrupDrizzle in other holidays) ** Sourballs (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Sarge Gobstopper (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Chocolate Chips ** Creameo Bits ** Nutty Butter Cup Ranks required to unlock him Taco Mia!: He is a Closer in this game and his first visit is on Day 6. Freezeria: Rank 35 Pancakeria: random day customer Wingeria: Rank 30 Hot Doggeria: Rank 11 Unlockable toppings along with him In Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked with Kielbasa. In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Sourballs and Sarge Gobstopper. Trivia *His flipdeck picture is similar to the April Fools Chiliria picture. *He is one of the two obese characters to wear glasses/sunglasses, the other being Kahuna. *He wears a different shirt in the 'When Chili Attacks' picture. **The same thing happens at Papa's Cupcakeria *His weapon of choice in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is a can of chili. *You can buy a bandana identical to Rico's in Papa's Hot Doggeria. April Fool's Day Jokes Rico appears in both of Flipline Studio's April Fools blog posts. Rico's Chiliria Many people thought that 'Rico's Chiliria' was an upcoming game, but it was just an April Fool's Day joke. Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! Like last year's Rico's Chiliria, Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! is an April Fools Joke said to be released on "April 31, 2013". Since April has 30 days, a date like April 31 does not exist; implying that Flipline will never release the game. This post was listed in the Holiday category, implying it was an April Fool's joke. His appearence in the Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attacks! poster is actually an unlockable outfit for Rico in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Gallery Rico.png|Rico (Portrait). Th Rico.png|Rico at Papa's Taco Mia! Rico (taco mia¡).jpg|Thumbs Up! Rico Perfect.jpg|Perfect Order for Rico! Rico Outfits.png|Rico in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Rico's new shirt.jpg|Rico's Striped Shirt In Rowdy Rico... rico's striped shirt.png|...And In Cupcakeria Odd couple.png|Talk about an odd coupleBold text! Fan Images Nick Allan and Rico asleep.png BL4Eq.png|A meme of Rico. FileMad rico ppa 1.jpg|Rico is not pleased... Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:People with glasses Category:Adults Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Closers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Ppl with bandanas Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Onionfest Customers Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! debuts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People who have an Occupation Category:R Customers